Kishin Eater (篠山イーター)
by Zackaree
Summary: Soul Eater: The Next Generation.


**Prologue:**

_Their story is legendary. The seven students of Shibusen that banded together to finish of the Kishin Asura brought peace to the world, saving everyone from madness and insanity. But...what truly happened after that final battle?_  
_A new chapter is unfolding, a fresh story is happening. The children of the famous ones from Shibusen, and new students inspired by their legend, are slowly learning that the madness of Asura is coming back, creeping over the land like a shadow._  
_The old supporters of the Kishin make way for the newer generation of insanity. Madness lifts its head once again to the world, threatening to try and swallow it back up._  
_Shall the new heroes of Shibusen have victory? Will the leaders and supporters of madness triumph? New challenges await, fresh rivalries will be spurred, and the battle of Good versus Evil starts anew._  
_Who will win? Only one way to find out..._

* * *

**_The Evans Residence... _****Chapter 1 Of Kishin Eater (篠山イーター)**

* * *

_" Hehehehe.." A dark cackled emerged from the darkness as a man in a black, blood soaked cloak, staggered through a alley. Noticeable black and white bangs could be seen under the hood of the cloak and piercing red eyes._

_" Hey! Are you okay mister?" A boy asked, watching as the man approached him in a staggering motion while giggling._

_The man staggered over to the boy until they were face to face, his lips formed into a sickening smile." Yes.. but I need something from you, little boy.." He said as he placed a pale hand on the boy's cheek, cold to the touch._

_The boy shuddered at the cold sensation." A-and what will that be?" He asked, feeling a bad vibe coming from the man. His instincts told him to run but he was frozen in place._

_The man suddenly ripped his hood off, revealing his face." Your.. soul." He said simply as he reached for the boy._

_The boy's eyes widened and ran when the man said 'Your Soul'." Mommy! Daddy!" He called as he ran but it he was stopped when the man suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path._

_The man smirked, revealing sharp teeth." Don't worry little boy.. This will only hurt a bit.." He said, grabbing onto the boy and clamping his jaws on his neck._

_All that was heard or seen was a high-pitched scream and blood that splattered onto the wall's._

_The blood spelled ' I am Back..'_

* * *

Red eyes shot open as a young, pale skinned teenager stared up at a ceiling with a dazed expression. His brain trying to comprehend what had just happened, He panted heavily with sweat sliding off of his forehead. He looked around his surrounds, He was wondering where he was. His eyes blurred and glazed with fear until he realized that he was in his room and that what had just happened was a dream, that was when he managed to let out a sigh of relief. Knowing that it was just a dream.

" The same dream.." Bradley sat up in his bed and lowered his head, his feet touching the wooden floor as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat that was sliding off of his forehead. This reoccurring dream has been happening ever since he was 6 years old, The same man would always appear in his dreams saying things like 'I'm going to kill you..' Or ' The time has come for madness to take over.' Or maybe even just kill him in his own dreams. He told his parent's about it and they said that he should just lay off those Monster movies, He did but that still didn't help so he went to see his Grandfather about it. He was the only one who listened and directly told him to see Death, and so he did, Death told him that these were visions, things that were going to happen in the future. Bradley was about to tell his parents about these visions but Death told him not too, He asked why though he didn't get a straight answer only " It would be best if they didn't know.' He listened and didn't tell his own parents, and now here he was suffering from these dreams.

" Yo Bradley." A voice interrupted his thoughts along with a knock of a door.

Bradley looked over towards the doorway of his room where the voice came from and spotted his Older brother, Mako Evans. He always got along with Mako just fine even though they were exact opposite's, Mako was known to be a bad boy and Bradley was known to be a bit uptight and kind. They sometimes didn't get along and the argument always ended with Mako winning because he would sometimes threaten to 'Kick his a**' and Bradley wasn't the fighting type when it came to fighting with his own family so he would usually gave in.

" Yeah? What is it Mako?" Bradley asked surprised, He and his older brother didn't see eye to eye all the time and weren't close at all, the only time they would actually hangout is at break feast, lunch, dinner and sometimes when they're on a family trip. He was slightly embarrassed since he was wearing pink boxers.

Mako raised his eyebrow and leaned against the red-colored wall. His ash-blonde hair sweeping slightly in his forest-green eyes. His attire was a white dress shirt, a green striped tie, gray pants, and black shoes." Uhh. Break Feast." He said." Oh and nice pink boxers." He added and left before he was hit with a pillow.

Bradley's face turned bright red at that remark." M-Mako!"

The only response to the call was "Hehe.."

* * *

Down stairs... (20 Minutes Later)

* * *

Bradley got dressed for the day and looked in the mirror to see how he looked in his outfit. The attire he picked out was a white long sleeved shirt that had the picture of a red soul in the center of it with black jeans, black sneakers and squared glasses. It wasn't much but his mother, Maka Albarn put all of his clothes in the washer machine.' Well. Something better then nothing." He said to himself, and walked down the stairs where he met up with his family who was sitting at the table.

" Ah, Bradley. You finally woken up." Maka said as she washed the dishes, looking at her son with surprise. This was the first time ever Bradley woke up this early, He would always wake up at 2:30 P.M.

Bradley rubbed his eyes and gave a small grunt." Yeah.." He said in reply as he sat at the table, looking at the cold plate of eggs and bacon. _Eww.._

Maka sighed." Sorry that your food is cold, I tried waking you up but you always were a heavy sleeper."

Bradley nodded." Mhm.." He mumbled as he grabbed a fork and began eating his cold break feast quietly.

" Hey Maka, don't pester the boy. He's just growing up." Soul said who was reading a newspaper.

" Yeah sure, He is growing up... Even though he still wears pink boxers." Mako snickered, reading a comic book.

Bradley blushed at the remark Mako gave him but said nothing but." S-shut.. up."

Soul on the other hand laughed at the remark." Really? Pink boxers?"

Bradley didn't reply back, he just lowered his head as his face gotten redder by the second.

Mako and Soul both laughed Hysterically.

" MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slammed two books on Mako and Soul, creating a crater on both of their heads.

Soul and Mako groaned as they held their heads." What the hell mom..? Why?" Mako whined.

Soul rubbed his head, tears bringing on the edges of his eyes." Geh.. After all these years you still do that to me, And where did you even get those books!?"

Maka ignored both Soul and Mako and looked over at Bradley." Don't listen to them Bradley, I think your fine just the way you are." She said with a innocent smile that sent a slight chill down Bradley's spine.

Bradley nodded and smiled nervously." Y-yeah.. Thanks mom.."

"H-Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Soul yelled, his red eyes filled with desperation.

Mako on the other hand was still trying to recover from Maka's Chop.

" Now, why don't you spend some quality time with your brother Mako?" Maka suggested, still ignoring Soul.

Bradley nodded again." S-sure.." He said as he got up.

Soul's jaw dropped. His own wife was still ignoring him." Maka! Don't ignore me!"

Mako got up from the floor and wheezed slightly, while straightening his tie." Let's go Bradley.." He said, rubbing his head that had a huge bump on it and made his way towards the door.

" Alright." Bradley said as he got out of his seat, following his Older brother to the door.

Soul whimpered like a sad puppy." Maka.. Don't you love me?"

Maka waved her hand." Goodbye boys." She said with the same smile as she continued ignoring her husband.

" Bye Mom and Dad." Both Mako and Bradley said at the same time as they walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

" Maka~!"

* * *

" Why did mom ever marry someone like him?" Mako asked, walking down the street side by side with Bradley.

Bradley shrugged in response." Mom said that Dad was always by her side even when she was the one who acted like the idiot sometimes. I guess that's what you call true love."

"True love?" Mako questioned with his arms behind his head, his expression confused.

Bradley nodded." Yeah, true love.. It's hard to explain since I haven't been inlove before but meh." He said as they continued walking side by side in silence.

As they walked, They started to notice that the area they were walking in wasn't familiar and that the scenery turned dark and gloomy.

" M-Mako..?" Bradley asked unsure, feeling the bad vibe from the area.

" Yeah?"

" Where are we?"

Mako was about to answer but suddenly stopped realizing he didn't know where they were either, His eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned the area." I don't know.." He answered as he grabbed his brother's hand." Come on." He said, picking up the pace of his walking.

" Okay.." Bradley said, his red eyes unsure as they picked up the pace as well.

The speed walking soon turned into walking as they felt like they were being following.

" In the alley." Mako ordered, pulling Bradley into the alley along with him.

" What!? but-" Bradley tried to reason with his brother but was cut off when Mako suddenly pulled him into the alley.

That was a huge mistake, Suddenly a ghoul-like creature jumped down in front of them.

Mako kept his brother behind him and glared at the mysterious creature." What the hell is that thing?" He wondered, looking the creature up and down.

When suddenly the creature began running at them with blinding speed.

" Bradley! Turn into a scythe!" Mako ordered, watching as the creature ran towards them.

Bradley's eyes widened." B-but.."

" NOW!" Mako yelled.

Bradley said nothing more but turn into his death weapon form. He was a scythe and His form was an exact replica of Soul Eater Evans.

Mako grasped the scythe and held it tightly with both of his hands." Let's do this!" He yelled, charging at the creature.

The creature suddenly pulled out a blade." Die, Die, Die!" It repeated.

They both clashed blades and jumped back." Grr.." Mako growled as he was sent flying back, using the heel of his shoes to stand his ground.

The creature on the hand swiftly landed back on it's feet, charging back at Mako once more.

Mako watched as the creature ran towards him with a blood crazed look." Humph.." He said, charging at the creature once more but this time with a strategy in mind." Switch Hunter!" He yelled as the Scythe's blade turned larger and it began to glow a white. He then sliced the Creature in half, sending two of it's body parts flying in opposite directions.

Mako stared blankly at the scene, watching as black blood splattered all over the alley wall.

Bradley suddenly changed out of his scythe form and now stood beside Mako, putting a hand on his shoulder." What was that..?" He asked, a bit scared.

Mako in reply sighed and looked up towards the sky." I don't.. know."

Bradley sighed as well and looked at the dreadful scene, looking at how the creature's body lied when suddenly it vanished and a red orb stood in it's place." Woah.. What is that?" He asked.

Mako blinked." What is what?" He asked, lowering his head back down and looking at the red orb." I don't know.." He said, walking towards the red orb with caution and grasping it with his bare hands.

Bradley soon followed behind and looking at the red orb with awe.

" That right there is a Kishin Soul." A voice interrupted their conversation.

Both Bradley and Mako jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see who it was, It was a tall and thin Shinigami of the appearance of a teenage boy. He was dressed in a refined manner, He wore a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles were placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There were at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt was a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across the left side of his black hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head and his golden eyes." That is a Kishin soul, Sons of Maka and Soul." He said formally as he approached the two with ease, two pistols in each of his hands.

Mako looked at the teenage boy." A Kishin soul? What is that?"

The teenage boy sighed." **Evil humans **that are humans with "corrupted" souls. They are the product of a normally pure being consuming a pure innocent human soul. Once on the loose, Evil humans are a threat to humanity in their quest for power. As well as the amount of innocent people that will end up killed in an Evil human's path, if the Evil human is left to thrive, it would transform into a very powerful Kishin, a being capable of submerging the world in fear and madness. Therefore, the disposal of Evil humans is one of the main objectives of the Death Weapon Meister Academy in order to protect peace in the world and prevent a new Kishin from rising." He explain in a fast, pace tone.

Bradley looked as just as confused as Mako did." Wha-" He began but was cut off when the teenager held up his hand, indicating for him to remain silent.

" I am Death the Kid, The current Shinigami of the DWMA and I want you to Join."

* * *

Ah, I left you guys at a cliff hanger.

This is the first Chapter of Kishin Eater, I hope you enjoy.

Please favorite and review.


End file.
